


Lavenders | Moira O'Deorain

by Starrshaddow



Series: Moira O'Deorain [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Damn I'm gay for that woman, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, I seriously don't know how to tag??, I'm pretty new here, I'm still trying to fumble how things work here, Like I have to bold letters by my own with codey stuff??, Moira doesn't have enough fanfics tbh.., Reader loves plant, Scientist Moira, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who doesn't love scientist Moira, it's fluffy af I promise, reader is pretty innocent, reader is smol, short af, that's why you're here~, the reader is such a nervous wreck, we all are ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshaddow/pseuds/Starrshaddow
Summary: During the omnic crisis, (Y/n) (L/n) is one of the inspired civillians to join Overwatch in their journey to make the world a better place. During her first mission however, Agent (L/n) becomes unfortunate.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Series: Moira O'Deorain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lavenders | Moira O'Deorain

**Words:** 4,980  
**Requested by:** General_Hugs

The omnic attacks have been terrorizing every part of the world. We all hear it in the news, in every conversations and in our daily lives. No one was truly safe from the crisis. Everyone lived in constant fear that they will be striked next.

That's why when we heard about Overwatch, it sparked something that we never thought we would see again. Hope. We were so overjoyed that finally there will be someone to help us, protect us and even keep us safe and that finally everyone will find peace.

But the omnic attacks kept coming, it felt like it was never ending. The more the attacks were, the more people we lost. 

When the omnic attacks reached our small village, I felt so hopeless, no one was there to help us that was until they came. As they fought off the war machines and led us to safety it was when I realized that maybe I can do something, maybe I can be one of them and help those in need.. Those who felt hopeless just like me.

The hardest part about joining Overwatch was when I needed to join them in their headquarters at Switzerland. It hurt me to leave my family behind but I needed to. The training wasn't easy either but I did my best to get through it. 

Despite that, my family was incredibly supportive, they sent me letters and sometimes even homemade snacks every month. It never fails to bring a smile on my face whenever they did that.

They were my inspiration to keep fighting.

But right now.. how come I feel so hopeless. As much as I tried to push myself up, I feel as though the world was against me. My ears was ringing and my vision, oh my vision- it was so blurry, I could barely see anything.

I tried to claw on the large chunk of debris pinning me down but it felt like my limbs were noodles, I could barely grasp anything even the ground. My breathing felt ragged as tears continously fell from my eyes. I don't know what to do.

I tried to use my earpiece but it was busted, I was glad I was wearing a helment because if not, I could've had something worse than a ringing ear.

I wanted so badly to live but I couldn't do anything other than croak out raspy pleas and hold out my hand as a fruitless attempt for calling out to my fellow soldiers just- anyone. I felt oddly numb from my torso down to my legs and it made me wonder if I'd be able to walk again- or even, get out of here alive.

I sniffled and closed my eyes, defeatedly resting my head on the ground. All I could think of was my family, how would they react when they hear about the news? Would they be disheartened? Would they be angry? Or would they lose hope?

I dug my fingers on the ground, feeling a hot liquid from my forehead trail down to my chin. Blood or sweat? I didn't know. I felt so tired that I could barely open my eyes until soon enough, the distant sound of bombs going off slurred into nothing.

\--

The sound of what seems like a heartbeat monitor woke me up. It made me sit up and hold my aching head with a groan, if a blaring headache isn't worse enough, my sudden motion spurred a pain in my spine that made me yelp. My body felt so worn out and everything felt like it was aching but what matters is I'm alive and still breathing.

Somewhere not so far away from me I heard a shuffle, making me look at them with a blurry vision. In the best of my ability I could make out a familiar lab coat and black pants, I furrowed my eyebrows and clutched my blanket to keep my mind off the pain.

"Dr. Ziegler..?" 

It came out so raspy that it gave me a hard time to recognize it as my voice.

I held my throat in surprise and looked down at my lap to let my eyes adjust. I blinked a few times and soon enough I could see better. I then cleared my throat before looking up to the kind doctor but I met with a pair of unforgiving mismatched eyes instead, feeling my heart sink at just the sight of it.

"Dr. _O'Deorain_." 

She corrected with a narrow of her eyes, her voice sharp and curt suiting her menacing tall stature.

It wouldn't be a surprise if I paled. I could faintly hear my heartbeat monitor picking up a pace which I slowed my breathing and looked away to return it back to normal but my eyes were still wide in fear.

"I am sad to say that Dr. Ziegler already have her hands full at the moment." 

She b-lined from her stool to stand by my bedside, holding a clipboard to her chest, she bent down close to my height, a fair distance between us but enough for me to see the disdain in her eyes.

"Perhaps you should stop by and ask her yourself, I on the other hand have things to finish." 

She smiled, a sarcastic and humorous smile that made me look away in embarassment. I almost jumped when I felt her hand on my shoulder, she wasn't looking at me but on the heartbeat monitor while she slowly pushed me back.

"You should avoid sitting up so abruptly, it can worsen the damage on your spine." She flicked an eye to me, "If you wish to sit up, do it slowly and carefully."

I only nodded at her words and kept avoiding her gaze as much as possible. It was so unnerving that it makes me shuffle in discomfort, I felt like some kind of ant beneath her stare. Something so little and easily damaged with an easy flick of her finger. It makes me feel so anxious and.. self conscious.

"May you please stop fiddling with your IV?"

Her tone held some harshness in it despite being so calm and collected, good thing she was too busy writing down on that clipboard of hers to notice my flinch and obvious flush on the cheeks. I haven't realized I was fiddling with my IV.

"O-Oh.. I'm sorry."

I looked down at my lap and chewed the inside of my cheek. I instead clutched my blanket to keep myself from prodding something that might piss her off- if she wasn't pissed off enough already.

She only hummed before looking at me, most likely studying me based on my peripheral vision.

"How are you feeling?"

I sucked in a breath of courage and looked her straight in the eyes, darting back and forth from her red and blue eyes, never truly finding one to settle on.

"Well _Dr. O'Deorain_... my head feels like it's being hammered down, my body feels very sore and tired and just- everything feels like it's in pain."

By the end of it, I cleared my throat from how dry and scratchy it felt. I held a fist over my mouth while the other massaged my throat.

While I was busy finding my voice however, Dr. O'Deorain somehow brought me some bottled water and placed it on the nightstand beside me. I thanked her for it and carefully sat up like she instructed me to and leaned on the bed frame, downing the water in three gulps.

"The impact you received from the airstrike was enough to damage your spine. You inhaled a bit of smoke but other than that there are no other major injuries. It can all be treated with enough rest and medicine."

I wiped my mouth with my hand and ran it through my tangled hair and looked at her in worry.

"How long would I need to rest?"

My voice sounded a lot better, less dry and more healthier than a minute ago. Dr. O'Deorain rubbed her chin as she thought, her gaze looking distant before she looked at me. 

"Four weeks will suffice. We will be doing weekly procedures to speed up your healing process, every Friday I will see you in my lab at the west wing of this facility."

She tilted her head with a proud smile, her loose strand of hair bouncing as she did so.

"I'm not truly a 'doctor', I'm more of a geneticist myself but I have enough knowledge to improve your condition." 

Geneticist... I don't know what that is but okay- that's pretty cool.

I laid back and nodded my head, listening to her as she explained about what kind of procedures we will conduct in her lab. She used a lot of big words that I couldn't understand but nonetheless I nodded my head to let her know I was listening.

She held an air of superiority. From her voice alone, it was clear that she took her job seriously which I respected.

Since I just woke up, she told me that we won't be doing any of the procedures right now but she prescribed some medicine for me to take. As she wrote on that clipboard of hers, I just noticed that she was left handed with pretty manicured nails that have a rich purple color. It ultimately made me look down on mine and frown at the dirt underneath my poorly trimmed nails.

"Apologies for my rush, I have quite the tight schedule."

I looked up to her as she peeled off a piece of paper and handed it to me. I picked it up from my lap and sat up, I was surprised when she stopped me mid way and laid me down. It wasn't harsh, she barely used any force.

"Read them later, right now you must rest."

She took the paper from my hands and placed it on the nightstand beside me. I watched her open the drawer and brought out a water bottle to weigh down the paper, all in a swift elegant motion.

Dr. O'Deorain clutched her clipboard in one hand and adjusted her eyewear, a faint meaningless smile on her face. I looked at my lap as I rubbed the last ounce of tiredness off my eyes.

"The paper contains all the information you will need, inside the drawer is your I.D and some spare clothes. I shall be leaving you to your devices now, get well."

I listened carefully to the clicking of her dress shoes followed by a beep from the I.D scanner and the door opening and closing.

I let out a breath, surprised when the weight from my shoulders have liften up and I can finally feel the comfort from my warm sheets when she left. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my pillow, a small smile on my face.

I'll keep in mind to give my family a call.

\--

After I was discharged and assisted by a nurse, I found out that I was out for two days. It was odd since it only felt like minutes or seconds have passed but nonetheless I was grateful that I was alive.

Like Dr. O'Deorain said, inside the drawer was some spare clothes. It was the usual t-shirt and sweatpants with an Overwatch logo. It sparked some discomfort in me that I had to wear my current undergarments but I guess it's better than nothing..

The nurse that escorted me back to my quarters was nice. I assumed she was an intern for Dr. Ziegler after she mentioned that the medbay have been getting 'busier and busier after the recent attacks' which I tried to offer her a comforting smile.

I thanked her when she dropped me off by my quarters. I tapped in the code to open the door and when it opened, I can't help but smile at the scent of nature reeking from inside it.

I left my shoes in the shoerack and kicked in some comfy slippers while I locked the door behind me. Good thing I devised the water-rope method to keep them all hydrated while I was away but that doesn't mean it was enough.

After I've watered all my bazillion potted plants, taken a bath and changed my clothes, I decided to take a quick stroll around the campus. 

As I passed by, some people greeted me which I wasn't really expecting but nevertheless I sheepishly smilled back. It was still the same other than the fact I've been seeing more people in labcoats passing the corridors than usual. They all seemed in rush, their hairs messy and eyes tired from the lack of sleep. Who am I kidding, I've only been away for two days!

I ducked my head and looked away to not seem like a creep. 

I went to the training grounds with a smile crawling up on my face. No matter how hard the training might be, I still miss it. I carefully slid to the benches and watched them train from afar. I took notes with my phone, sometimes even pretending to be texting when one of them looked at me before going back to studying what they do, just to get an idea on what they're training on now.

I was gone the moment they stopped to take a break, I didn't want to stick around for too long and get called out for it.

Unfortunately, while I was wandering around the campus, one of my higher ups noticed and ordered me to go back to my quarters and rest. Now I had to lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling for the rest of the day.

"Figures.." I huffed out, blowing out my hair from my face in the process.

I turned to my side and looked at the lovely plants around me, my thoughts suddenly drifting to my new doctor. I pursed my lips and unconsciously drew symbols on the mattress while I thought.

I never noticed her around the cafeteria when I stopped by for a quick snack grab nor have seen her running around in the hallways. It was odd but I didn't think too much about it until I remembered the paper she gave me.

I had a moment of mini heart attack and patted my jeans and shirt until I realized I must've had it in the sweatpants pocket. I sighed and leaned back on my pillow with my face in my hands, groaning loudly.

Now I have to get up and rummage through the laundry to get it.

\--

Today sums up as my first check up in Dr. O'Deorain's lab.

And if that's not terrifying enough, I forgot to set my phone alarm and ended up having ten minutes to get ready. I was hastily brushing my hair in front of the mirror, seeing how wide as saucers my eyes were in the reflection. Terrified out of my damn mind.

I took the moment to stop for a second and calm my breathing.

_One, two, three, four._

I breathed in,

_One, two, three, four._

I breathed out, feeling my shoulders slump and eyebrows relax. I splashed some water on my face and dried it off with a towel, I quickly snatched the paperbag and shoved my phone in my jeans. I tried my best not to look at the clock on my way out.

I bolted off to the west wing of the facility, earning a few stares from the unfortunate people I bumped on which I sheepishly apologized to.

By the time I was at her lab, I was panting so bad I had to lean on the wall for a moment to catch my breath. Even with the days I have rested I still felt a lingering pain in my limbs especially my back but I'd rather have my lungs burn than see my doctor angry.

I stood up straight and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm. I could easily open her door but I didn't want to be impolite so I settled for a few solid knocks.

"Dr. O'Deorain?" I called out.

"I'm working." A voice snapped back from the other side of the room, coming off as muffled and annoyed.

I shifted from foot to foot and I cleared my throat. I stood up straight and toughened out my voice like a soldier should be.

"Agent (L/n). I'm here for my weekly checkup Dr. O'Deorain." 

I rubbed the back of my neck and clutched the paperbag in my arm and looked down at the soles of my shoes, growing sheepish. Totally how a soldier should be.

"I'm sorry I'm late for my appointment.."

I huffed and looked up to see a pair of narrowed mismatched eyes. I fliched and took a step back from her towering height, and oh boy, she doesn't look happy.

"Indeed you are (L/n)."

She patted off the nonexistent dust from her shirt, wearing a frown on her face as smoothed back her hair with the door closing behind her. She then looked down to what I was holding and quirked an eyebrow.

I lifted it up in confusion, observing her blank expression with furrowed eyebrows until I realized what it was.

"O-Oh!" I shakily handed it to her, an apologetic smile on my face, "I-I'm really sorry about being late and mistaking you for Dr. Ziegler and- uhm- I'm so sorry for-" 

I began to ramble off into messy stutters, feeling myself melt down into a big puddle of shame when she held up a hand, a hint of irritation in her face. I immediately clamped my mouth shut and looked away.

"Stop apologizing." 

She took the paperbag from my hand, turned by her heel and opened the door with a click. She tilted her head to the side and gestured me inside.

"Next time however, be on time." she narrowed her eyes at me.

When I stepped inside I was engulfed by the cold temperature, it was incredibly bright as well. While I was left behind her ridiculously long strides, I took the time to look around her lab and there I noticed some rodents which are mostly rabbits caged individually.

They all have respective tags clipped on their ears, and looked incredibly healthy too. Despite being busy, I was surprised she was able to take good care of them, from the clean pens and lack of unpleasant smell even if there were like twenty of them. That must be a lot of work! It was very admirable of her.

Dr. O'Deorain's lab was neat is some areas, but I can notice some wires tangled around the room and attached to numerous machines I wasn't familiar of. Other than that, her lab looks so pristine and empty. There were no decorations or things that can nod to the fact that she enjoys normal things other than experimenting on... stuff.

I immediately stopped when I can no longer hear the iconic clicking of her shoes. I looked up to see her looking at me from the corner of her eyes and nod to the examination table. I blinked and looked at it, deflating on how tall it was but nevertheless I managed with a help of a stool.

We began our examination in silence, it was awkward and had me shuffling on my seat multiple times. I couldn't help but flinch everytime she'd take my arm to take my blood or touch my shoulder before attaching some kind of equipment on my spine.

There was some kind of suffocating tension between us that got me fiddling on my hand and avoiding her gaze until finally I had enough.

"Lovely weather we're having, huh?"

_What._

Out of all the things I could've said why do I always sputter out the most stupidest things?? I mentally sunk and feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but I perked up when she let out an amused huff, close to a chuckle.

I looked over my shoulder and watched her shake her head slightly with a small tilt on her lips. She continued to adjust something on the holopad.

"Yes, it seems like it."

I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the little crease on her eyes and lack of tension on her expression. I patted my jeans and averted my gaze to her drawn curtains, choosing my words carefully.

"Do you.. ever go out?"

There was silence aside from the tapping on the holopad and I pursed my lips, deflating once I realized she wasn't going to answer.

"Only when needed. There are things to be done."

This time, I didn't flinch when she placed a hand on my shoulder. When she explained her procedures I was surprised to only notice now that her voice somehow held a calming undertone, the more she spoke, the more I noticed her accent on the letter 'd', 't' and 'r's. It was pretty cute actually..

Her procedures were painful at first but she assured me that it's helpful in speeding up my healing process. It was like she was attaching some kind of needles following the curve of my back then I would feel a sudden relief, like some kind of regenerating liquid was injected in my spine.

Soon enough it was done. I sighed in relief when I could no longer feel the aching in my limbs, I hopped off the examination table and rolled my shoulders to hear that satifsying crack.

"I'll see you again next friday Agent (L/n)."

I turned towards her and smiled politely even though she was busy tidying up her workspace to notice.

"See you doc."

\--

I sat up from the agonizing headache I've been feeling lately. I buried my face in my hands to muffle my scream of annoyance.

I recall Dr. O'Deorain mentioning that the headaches were a side effect from my medicine but lately they're becoming a pain in the neck especially when I'm trying to sleep.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy to go back to sleep so I just laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling before sitting up. My eyes were droopy, and my body felt incredibly numb from the painkillers. I rubbed my cheek and sighed. Perhaps some coffee would do the trick.

Usually, I would give my family a ring whenever I can't sleep but right now I don't think my head can handle my mother talking my ears off, plus last time I called she scolded me for being an idiot and almost dying on them. She was so upset with me that she ended up crying at how worried she was.

I weakly smiled at the memory.

I reached for my shirt under my pillow and drowsily slipped it on. I then stretched my sore limbs and winced when I felt a pain in my back, yeah, that was totally a bad idea. Lastly, I kicked in some comfy slippers and dragged myself to my small kitchen.

Every quarters in the facility have their own small kitchenette, but as much as I want to use it, my tap water has been broken for a long time now, way before I was injured. I just keep forgetting to get it fixed but it doesn't really matter anyways, the water tastes disgusting.

I dragged a chair from my dining table to the counter. I rolled my neck and closed my eyes, sighing when I felt some relief in stretching the sore muscles before climbing up the chair and rummaged through my cupboards.

I hummed as I tried to reach for my favorite mug from the deepest depths of my cupboard, feeling the heaviness from my eyelids slip away as minutes pass. When I felt a handle and pulled it out to see the familiar color and print of my mug, I smiled and carefully climbed off the stool, waddling outside my quarters while making sure to lock the door behind me.

I haven't been able to use my favorite mug lately, training got me really busy but now with the time off, I can.

As I walked in the quiet corridors of Overwatch, my mind drifted off to my plants. I've noticed their leaves becoming a more brownish color and slumps forward all sad and unhealthy. I must've been overwatering my babies.. Maybe I should just use my time off cleaning but I might end up overworking myself and make my back pain worse which Dr. O'Deorain would totally lecture me about.

I sighed and traced the rim of my mug, I looked around my surroundings and still saw the same hollow corridors with a dim light and glum energy. The walk to the kitchen was longer than I expected but it would be worth it once I get that coffee.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts that when the dim light of the kitchen graced me, it seemed like the heavens were calling for me.

I carefully walked past it and pretended to be passing through but I quickly backtracked and was surprised to see there were no night shift agents hanging out. Boy, how thankful I was to have this sweet baby alone. I immediately bolted to the coffee maker and turned it on.

The only thing really stopping me from getting coffee here are the people. How I missed making my own coffee by brewing it instead of buying cheap ones with my lunch from takeouts. Something about it just hits differently.

I hummed quietly to myself while I prepared my coffee. The whirring it makes while it brewed my coffee never fails to comfort me, I leaned towards the machine and watched it fill up the pitcher looking thing in excitement.

Not a lot of people use this old fashioned machine, mostly because they were too busy to wait around or they just don't know how to use it. I can't really blame them, having so many things to do is tiring.

My breath hitched and my soldier instincts kicked in when I heared footsteps nearing towards the kitchen. I whipped my head around and almost dropped my mug when I saw a disheveled looking red head.

I stared at her owlishly, it was odd seeing her not put together and 'professional' like she always do. I was so invested in looking at her also wide eyes that I failed to notice I was gripping my mug so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

But she recovered from it easily unlike me. She casually made her way towards the counter, leaned back on it and waited patiently for her turn. She was a fair distance away from me which I was thankful for.. not because I hate her but because it made me anxious to be so close to someone- to anyone for that matter not just her.... okay mostly her.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting like I advised you to?" her voice lacked its usual sharp and superior feel, she still draws out some words but the way she sounded so tired stands out the most.

"I guess that makes us two." I replied back before I could rethink my choice of words.

Then Dr. O'Deorain chuckled, a dry but somehow sincere chuckle hidden by a grin. I placed my mug on the counter and slowly relaxed to her company, just silently observing her. Watching the way her shoulders rose and fell as she chuckled and her face shifting to a more lighter expression. It was drastically different to the first time I saw her chuckle.

I couldn't help but touch my cheek and feel it grow hotter.

Once her chuckle have ceased, she leaned on the counter and threw her head back, revealing her pale neck accompanied by a silly smile on her face. She then hung her head low and closed her eyes. She removed her eyewear and placed it on the counter to rub her tired eyes.

"The things you'd do for science." she lightly shook her head and crossed her arms, that smile still remaining on her face.

I directed my gaze elsewhere and settled it on my slippers. I shifted my feet from inside it and watched the bunny ears move.

_How do I respond to that? I mean I wasn't expecting her to laugh?? I just said whatever is on my mind and that's that-_

I racked up my brain for an ice breaker and opened my mouth to spill whatever comes to mind but the coffee machine already beat me to it.

I almost jumped when the coffee machine beeped. I looked at it then to the red head beside me. I looked back and forth at the two, tapping my fingers on the counter anxiously.

"Dr. O'Deorain?"

Upon hearing her name, she slowly turned to me with that stray strand of hair falling on her nose. She hummed and tilted her head to the side. I couldn't help but smile at her insistent stubborn hair.

I slid my finger on the counter, drawing circles on it.

"You can have it." I looked up to her. "I think you need it more than me.." I smiled at her, and excused myself as I passed by.

I meant what I said.

Dr. O'Deorain looks tired. Guessing from the paperworks I've noticed on her desk a few days ago she could really use it more than me. While I settled for some warm water from the dispenser I could feel her eyes on me, I don't know where all the confidence came from but on my way out I stopped, my back facing her.

"And doc?" I looked over my shoulder, enough for her to see the sincerity in my eyes, " _Goodnight._ " I smiled.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Moira! Since it was getting too long, I decided to separate it into two parts.
> 
> So keep on a lookout for that!
> 
> If you want to request something kindly put it in the request page at 'Sweater Weather | Moira O'Deorain Short Story Collection' so I would easily find it. Thank you!


End file.
